<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technicolor Beat. by Bemmiecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345214">Technicolor Beat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemmiecake/pseuds/Bemmiecake'>Bemmiecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Mutual Pining, Poppy stresses about presents, but they don't know they are, i think, pre world tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemmiecake/pseuds/Bemmiecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy  had  been  planning  Branches'  birthday  party  for  months  now,  and  the  day  had  finally  come.  She  had made sure everything  was  perfect,  it  should all  go  well.<br/>If  of  course,  her  present  to  him  didn't  ruin  their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technicolor Beat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted from my tumblr (https://h1ddentrolls.tumblr.com/) -  I don't write many fics, but I love these kids so much. I'm no professional, but I hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerves bubbled up inside Poppy as she made her way to the now not-so-hidden secret bunker that Branch so proudly live in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes glanced down to the small blue box clutched in her hands. She sighed, releasing some pressure in her chest that she hadn’t noticed was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She honestly wasn’t sure where this sudden anxiety came from. She had been planning this for months now, and all she had felt was excitement. Branches’ birthday had been fast approaching and the pink queen had made it her goal to make it perfect for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, it had been 21 years since he’d had a real one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had agreed to let her plan something, on two conditions. One: No surprises. (It’s not a surprise if you point it out Branch, duh.)</p>
<p>And two: No big crowds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, Those are doable, although a little disappointing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy was just happy that Branch was letting this happen at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She recalled the last time they had tried to surprise Branch with a party. Poppy had planned everything perfectly. At least she thought so. She hadn’t really considered the idea that perhaps the paranoid hermit of her village might have several (painful) traps laid. Uhg, the memory made her grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one had dared to try again, until now, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Poppy had agreed to his terms. It would be a small, <em>scheduled</em> party, with just herself and the Snack Pack. A quiet affair to be shared among friends. He had also said that he really didn’t need any presents, but knowing the Snack pack (and the small box she was currently caressing.) He was getting gifts whether he wanted them or not.</p>
<p>Branch had actually been rather excited about it, which at the time made Poppy bubble with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy smiled, leaves pleasantly crunching under her feet as she reached the entrance to the bunker. Was she nervous? Absolutely. Was that gonna stop her from having an amazing time? Absolutely NOT!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy knocked three times, on the trapdoor that was hidden as a welcome mat. As if Branch would ever welcome anyone in his bunker. She tapped her foot impatiently, fiddling with the palm-sized present.</p>
<p>It took a beat before the familiar sound of Branches’ (Surprisingly well-crafted) elevator rising up from the underground made itself known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink troll took a breath, trying her hardest not to squish the small wrapped box in her hands. ‘<em>Showtime</em>.’ She thought. The trapdoor slowly creaked open, with Branches’ dark mane emerging from the door, his brows raised as his eyes met hers.</p>
<p>The queen couldn’t help the grin that spread across her cheeks in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She breathed in. “Hey there’s my special birthday boy!” Poppy yelled, with admittedly the stupidest smile on her face.</p>
<p>When Branch rolled his eyes, Poppy’s rictus only grew. “Ready for the best birthday bash a former sour-patch could hope for!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed, eyebrows lowering with annoyance, but his smirk showed he wasn’t serious. “There will be no –” He brought two fingers up and flexed them. “– ‘Bashing’ in my bunker.” Branch snarked. Poppy only hummed.</p>
<p>He held out his hand to her to take, which she accepted, helping her down into the (kinda cramped) elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy stuck the present she had (hopefully) not crushed in her hands, into the pocket of her dress. The two stood there in silence, the only sound being the rattle and grinding of the makeshift lift bring them deeper underground.</p>
<p>It did nothing to settle the mysterious anxiety swishing in her chest cavity. She opted to examine the birthday boy while she waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked good, really good, she admitted. He was sporting a dark green button up folded up to his elbows, under a black vest, tied together with a pair of fashionable black dress trousers. Rather handsome, and put together for him.</p>
<p>‘Must be Satin and Chenille.’ Was a thought that crossed her mind, but something in her wondered if Branch just secretly had a good sense of style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d have to raid his closet sometime, just to be sure. After all, half the time he walked around in a vest and shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch stared at his knuckles, rested on the contraption’s handle. “Everyone else is already here.” He rolled his eyes, as if something in his mind’s-eye was already stressing him out.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how hard it is to keep those guys from touching every damn thing in there.” He grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy giggled, picturing Branches’ utter panic while the Snack Pack ran amok in his precious underground fort. “Sorry, they’re charismatic! I can’t change that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. “No, <em>you’re</em> charismatic.” He waved his hands. “<em>They’re</em> crazy.” He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“They tried to hang up my bear traps as decoration. Said they’re ‘<em>Pretty</em>’” The blue troll shook his head, utterly unable to understand his friends sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl shrugged at him, somewhat apologetic, but not really. She poked his arm. “You at least let them decorate a <em>little</em>, right?” She stared expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ear twitched, as it often did, and his lips puffing into a pout. “A little, but it’ll take forever to clean up anyway.” He complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy waved her hands back and forth. “Nonsense, we’ll help you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch eyed her for a moment, then grinned. The cute, kinda crooked one that she really, <em>really</em> liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did her best to ignore the unexplainable warmth in her cheeks and butterflies that appeared whenever he smiled like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch continued. “Anyway, I guess it looks nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy raised both her hands, peace signs framing her face. “Oh of course it does! Only the best from my pack.” Branch grunted in response, a contented smile drawn on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they finally reached the ground floor, Poppy was greeted with the familiar scent of the bunker.</p>
<p>Moist earth, various dried herbs, and something else that Poppy couldn’t quite place. She just called it the ‘Branch Smell’ since he seemed to carry a similar scent.</p>
<p>The new smell of very sugary fruit punch, and lots of pastries, was also present. Poppy couldn’t decide if all of the various smells married together was pleasant, or really, really gross.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was happy to see that Branch was correct. The shelves that usually just held supplies and preserved food were now colorful with frilly steamers and decorative lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Poppy took a few steps onto the cold ground, she realized the floor was dusted with glitter. Guy diamond, no doubt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two tables were set up in the middle of the main room, one with food (And a cake that looked almost too good.) and another with several assorted drinks and a big bowl of fruit punch.</p>
<p>Upon further inspection, there was also a small table against the wall to the left, with presents of all shapes and sizes.</p>
<p>The queen was charmed at the big banner hung up above, with the words “<em>Happy birthday, Branch!</em>” beautifully painted on it. Harper had done an amazing job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the end of each table stood half of the Snack Pack, all grinning ear-to-ear. Upon spotting her, a chorus of “<em>Poppy</em>!!” came from them. Poppy winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing job guys, as always!!” She trotted closer to the group, eyes still admiring her friend’s handiwork. Branch followed her, following her gaze. He seemed impressed, despite clearly not being thrilled about the cleanup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggie smiled, meeting her and giving her the warmest (and tightest) hug. “The streamers were my idea!” He announced. Poppy grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent touch Bigs!” She said, slightly winded from the gravity of the embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow Guy had appeared and slid his arm over Poppy’s shoulders, directing her gaze to the ground with his hand. “I glittered the place up, <em>obviously</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen nodded. “Obviously!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed to be time for every member of the Pack to share what part of the party had been their personal idea. Poppy giggled, they were as excited as she was.</p>
<p>She managed to get away from them for a moment to wander over to the present table. The box was light in her hands when she slid it out of her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl stared at the small gift. Blue wrapping, with a simple pink bow taped on top. It was probably the least flamboyant gift she would ever give. Still, this gift might have the most meaning.</p>
<p>Poppy huffed, placing it back into her pocket. She wasn’t ready to part with it yet.</p>
<p>The queen turned, trotting back up to the group, who were now absolutely flooding Branch with attention. He was smiling, but something about his stance screamed ‘I<em> love you guys, but you’re totally crowding me.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy hummed, getting everyone’s attention. She did a rather elegant (and dramatic) spin, landing perfectly with her arms raised. “Well ladies and birthday boys, the party can finally begin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Snack Packed cheered, Suki and Cooper doing a goofy dance around each other. Branch crossed his arms, clearly a little excited, and possibly very relieved that all of the attention was no longer on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggie nodded, grabbing a remote out of what seemed to be nowhere. At a press of a button, the very pink stereo that rested on the edge of the food table began blasting music. Everyone quickly fell into place, finding their respective dance partners and moving to the beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy swayed, in rhythm with the music, humming as she let her body take control. She hardly noticed when Satin and Chenille had started dancing in step with her, not until they spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey girlie!” They said in unison. The two were wearing matching outfits (as usual.), a crop-top and Bootcut jeans. Well, they were almost matching, the colors were reversed between the two of them. It was very stylish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy would always be a little jealous at how they could pull off anything. They looked <em>good</em>. “Hi ladies, you look soo pretty!” Poppy spun to emphasize her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins snickered. “We know!” Satin replied, Chenille continued. “We came over to tell you how pretty <em>you</em> look!” They both took her by her hands and spun her. Poppy giggled.</p>
<p>“That dress looks so much better then what we hoped!” Satin finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy paused, processing, and almost falling off beat. She had almost forgotten that she was wearing the dress that Satin and Chenille had specially designed for her.</p>
<p>The girl had many dresses that the twins had made, but they had insisted she wear this new one to the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy let go of the twin’s hands to do a cute curtsy, holding the dresses’ skirt delicately. “I know! I love it, you two are so talented!” She complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satin and Chenille shared a look. “You know, I’m pretty sure it’s pretty enough to impress a certain <em>someone</em>.” Satin hinted. The twins shared a knowing smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think <em>he’s</em> already noticed.” Chenille finished in a sing-song voice, the twin’s eyes now settled on a rather awkward looking Branch, their grins growing ever wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy turned to share their gaze. Branch was rocking back and forth to the music, not quite dancing like they were, but he was perfectly on beat.</p>
<p>He was also not-so-subtly staring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy was a little uncertain as to why she felt her stomach tie itself in knots under his gaze. The queen’s eyes returned to the two girls before her. “Well I mean… it’s a nice dress!” She managed a grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sisters looked to each other, shaking their heads, disappointed. “She’s not getting it.” They said in unison. The two nodded in some silent agreement, both linking their arms around hers on either side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy looked between the two of them helplessly. “Uh… What’s happening here ladies? What am I not getting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two were almost dragging her across the dirt floor now. “I wonder how long you’re gonna be clueless.” Chenille wondered, a sort of sad smile present on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy’s ears wiggled as she struggled to decipher what her twin friends were being so vague about, and keep herself from tripping on the floor. She hardly had any time to ponder, they had already dragged her over to Branch, who for some reason was blushing ear-to-ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sisters unlinked their arms from hers, then pushed her forward. Poppy propelled forward and almost tripped. Luckily (or unluckily) Branch caught her before she fell face-first into the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins snickered, already dancing away. “Happy birthday Branch!” They said together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch stuttered, steam practically rolling off him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy blinked, realizing she was still hanging in Branches’ arms, pressed against his chest. They stared at one another for a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh… “ Was all Branch was capable of saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy was finally able to find her footing, jumping to her feet with little grace. Another awkward silence found it’s way between them. That was happening a lot lately. Which was weird, since Poppy usually had no problem talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch cleared his throat, seemingly having found his voice again. “Well… This is weird.” His ears wiggled a little. Heh… <em>Cute</em>. “I guess… Wanna dance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy nodded aggressively, desperate to end this strange tension between them now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song had changed to something a little slower now, which Poppy couldn’t help but feel like was fate. Branch gently took her right hand, placing his other hand on her waste.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, the contact sent something that could only be described as electric jolting through her. That was weird, that didn’t normally happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started a slow waltz, Poppy was used to a quicker tempo, but she found something oddly calming about the simple dance.</p>
<p>It helped that Branch was actually good at leading. Why had he waited until they were about to die to show off how <em>good </em> he was at being a troll? She was a little bitter, Poppy had missed 20 years of dancing with Branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d have to make up for those 20 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Branch broke the silence, stirring the girl out of her reverie. She met his eyes. What a piercing blue. “Uh… You look really nice.” He huffed. “<em>Pretty</em>, you look pretty.” He blurted, twirling the queen around so she wouldn’t see how utterly purple his face had gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy finished the spin gracefully, smiling at him as they fell back into step easily. “Thanks Branchie!” She leaned forward just a bit, which seemed to startle Branch since his eyes widened. “You look handsome! I <em>knew</em> deep down you had style.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch rolled his eyes, her compliment breaking him out of his awkward stupor. “I’m full of surprises.” He smirked at her. Poppy was utterly baffled at the heat she felt rush to her cheeks, maybe she was getting sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep breath helped cool her down, thankfully. She would not be getting sick tonight, anytime but tonight.</p>
<p>“You’re having fun, right?” Poppy questioned, Branch raised a brow quizzically. “I know it’s only been like ten minutes but I just… I want it to be perfect for you, yknow? Don’t wanna give you a bad first impression of birthday parties… Or is it a second impression? I know, but-- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch interrupted. “Poppy, I’m having a great time with y--” He choked on his words. “Having a great time.” Having gained an odd sense of bravery, Branch leaned closer to her. “Just dance with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like some sort of magnet, Poppy drew closer, too. Drawn to his very essence. Why this was, Poppy was still clueless. She simply nodded. “Yeah, ok…” Poppy conceded. She let her eyes slide closed, letting the music wrap itself around her and take hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jump into the heat,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>spinning on our feet</em>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Oh-wonder-technicolour-beat-lyrics#note-8481201">
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>in a technicolor beat,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>you and me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Oh-wonder-technicolour-beat-lyrics#note-8481201">
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>Caught up in a dream,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>in a technicolor beat,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Beat, beat.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And the song was over, just like that. Poppy had let a haze wash over her, not noticing sh e had let her forehead rest on Branches’ chest as they danced, utterly entranced by the music.</p>
<p>And her dance partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch sighed, helping Poppy to shake the mist from her mind. She was going to let herself stay there for just a moment longer, then Branch pulled away. He didn’t meet her eyes, but he had a pleasant smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Thanks for the dance.” Branch laughed, which felt like fireworks in Poppy’s chest. It was so cute. “I forget that you actually know how to slow dance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy scoffed. “You’ve danced with me before Branch, you know that when the time calls for it, I’m an <em>excellent</em> slow dancer!” The queen bragged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch shrugged. “Well, it’s a good birthday present.” He smiled at her, so sincere it took everything in Poppy not to smother him in the tightest hug. She found herself yearning for the contact.</p>
<p>The boy’s ears twitched when a new song began, much more upbeat than the previous one. Crushing Poppy’s surprising urge to dance again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy forced a grin, letting a breath escape her mouth. “Well then… Happy birthday!” She did a curtsy and quickly made her retreat to the punch table. It was a rather curt way to leave the birthday boy, but Poppy found herself desperately needing a drink.</p>
<p>She glugged down an entire cupful of the pink liquid before she saw Guy gawking at her. She slammed the cup onto the table and leaned against it. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guy scoffed, crossing his arms, looking between her and Branch who was now dancing with a very enthusiastic Suki. “What? What do you mean ‘<em>what</em>’?” He took her by shoulders.</p>
<p>“Poppy, what was that? You had him in your arms!” Guy shook her a little, enough that she almost lost her balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know!” Poppy smiled sweetly, oblivious. “We danced! He’s pretty good, I mean the last time I danced with him was when we were almost eaten by Bergens! So I didn’t really get the chance to like actually <em>enjoy</em> it –” Guy shook her a little harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no <em>no </em> Poppy!” He let her go, slumping a little. “That was your chance, to make your move!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy raised her brows, confused. “Why are so many people talking to me like that today?” She crossed her arms, squinting. “Is there something I’m supposed to know that you guys do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her glittery friend slumped against the table, shaking his head in disappointment. “Oh Poppy, how are any of us supposed to find closure when you,” He gestured wildly around the pink troll. “Don’t even know your own feelings!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen was getting a little annoyed at the running trend of her being the only one in the room who didn’t know what was going on. Her frown was drawn long on her face. “I am very in tune with my feelings, <em>thank</em> <em>you</em> very much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guy scoffed. He stared at her for what felt like the longest minute of Poppy’s life, then let out a strangled breath. “You’ll get it eventually Poppy, and it will be as glamorous as ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pat her on the shoulder, as if that would help her finally understand. The troll stole the last swig of Poppy’s punch and danced away, his swagger almost nullifying the anger Poppy felt at his betrayal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy frowned into the punch bowl, not pleased to see the upset wrinkles in her face, but doing nothing to remedy them for the moment. Her friends obviously had some divine revelation about her t hat she hadn’t figured out.</p>
<p>Which sort of made her angry. This wasn’t even her day! If anyone should be getting weird and vague messages, it should be Branch!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resolving to fix this obvious shift in attention, Poppy cleared her throat loud enough to get everyone’s attention. Biggie made a dash for the stereo, almost shoving it off the table when he aggressively turned it off.</p>
<p>Poppy gave him a satisfied nod, seeing everyone’s eyes now on her. “Okay guys! Executive decision! It’s time for cake,” Her signature grin growing ever wider as she continued. “And then my favorite part, presents!” She finished</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The box still resting in her dresses’ pocket got a little heavier. A tightness formed in Poppy’s chest. Her present was risky, and could easily backfire on her, she knew that. She knew that Branch didn’t really want any presents, but this one, she felt, would have meaning to him. Whether it was good or bad meaning was yet to be seen.</p>
<p>The anxiety the had been fighting with ever since she arrived was quickly rushing to t he forefront of her mind. It formed into a twisting ball In her chest that left her feeling a little nauseated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cake had been relatively painless, much to Poppy’s relief. It was delicious, obviously, she had commissioned it herself, paying a little extra just to be perfectly sure it was the best cake any of them had ever eaten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch had been moved by t hem singing the birthday song for him. Much more than the queen had expected. The sweet smile he had given them once they’d finished had brought a flush to her face. A smile that came from finally allowing himself to celebrate his own birth after so, so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He deserved a cake that was so delicious it melted in your mouth. Poppy mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now it was at last time to pile altogether too many gifts onto Branch, and Poppy still hadn’t taken the small wrapped box out of her dress pocket. Poppy had to give her friends some credit, they had actually managed to get Branch small gifts, rather than something big and flamboyant that he absolutely would never use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooper had given Branch a nice set of blue baking trays, Poppy was almost jealous. Poppy wondered if Branch even knew how to bake. Knowing him, he probably had some secret magic cookbook that had the secret to make delicious strawberry muffins with nothing but eggs and some grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secret cook or not, Branch had appreciated the gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins Satin and Chenille had gone the extra mile and made him what had to be the nicest handmade blazer Poppy had ever seen. It was rust colored, with a bronze shine to it, sleeves (sparingly) embroidered with blue flowers.</p>
<p>Definitely not the most colorful thing the sisters had made, but picturing it on the birthday boy had still made her blush, for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guy had bought Branch a hand mirror. It was a gift that was, well, so very <em>Guy</em>. It had been bejeweled to death, but still oddly had it’s charm. Poppy could tell that Branch wasn’t too impressed with that one, but had put on a nice face, accepting it gracefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggie and Suki had actually worked together on their gift. It was a very sweet present. Biggie had actually found a picture of all of them together, and made his own frame for it. Suki had then added some sort of soundbox, that played a song when turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy could tell Branches’ heart had swelled with appreciation In that moment. He pressed the button once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do you remember</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>The 21st night of September?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Love was changing the minds of pretenders</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>While chasing the clouds away</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Our hearts were ringing </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the key that our souls were singing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As we danced in the night, remember</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>How the stars stole the night away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ba de ya, say, do you remember</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Ba de ya, dancing in September?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy would make sure she would never forget the face Branch had In that moment. Something in her had screamed at her to just rush up to him and… And do <em>something</em>, whatever it was she didn’t know, but whatever it was, she had suppressed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink troll didn’t know if she’d ever seen Branch so… So contented. What she would give to make Branch this happy all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the eyes were once again on her now, it was her turn to give Branch his gift. Poppy forced a grimace, the time had finally come and she wasn’t prepared at all. “Right! Saving the best for last huh?” She did her best to remember how to breath like a normal person as she reached for her pocket. Then she stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This… This wasn’t right. She looked around at all of her friends, and sighed. “Actually, I…” Her eyes focused on the dirt floor. “I don’t think I can give you this gift with,” She looked up, gesturing to the Snack pack. “With all of you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch raised his eyebrows, caught a little off guard. “Wh… Well…” Poppy didn’t miss the look that the Snack pack all shared. To her relief they didn’t seem offended, instead all shared some sort of knowing smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch cleared his throat. “Well ok, I guess we can go up for a second.” He pointed to the ceiling, meaning she could give him his gift on the surface. He looked to his friends. “Is… Is that ok with you guys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pack was quick to answer with vigorous nods and ‘<em>Oh totally!</em>’. Poppy thought that they might be a little too okay with Poppy asking for alone time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the two trolls got up and shuffled awkwardly to the elevator. As Branch pulled the lever, and they began ascending into the now moonlight covered surface, Poppy realized that this lift must have gotten smaller since she was last in it.</p>
<p>Just sharing the same air with Branch made her heart beat at a rate that was possibly unhealthy. Her hand firmly gripped the gift that still rested in her pocket, possibly ruining the wrapping, but she couldn’t be bothered with it now.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Their trip in the lift was way too short for Poppy’s liking, already they had reached ground level and Branch was opening the trapdoor, leading to the world above. He climbed out first, being perfectly gentlemanly and helping her out next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there for what must have been a few minutes, caught in some sort of staring contest. Branches’ expression filled with anticipation and confusion, clear even under the darkness of night. Huh, Poppy had never noticed that Branch almost glowed under the moonlight, his blue eyes somehow glistening in the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Branches’ face shifted to slight annoyance, which helped Poppy realize that she had been staring at him for 5 minutes now and had said absolutely nothing. The queen almost laughed, this was probably the only time Branch would ever be annoyed that she <em>wasn’t</em> talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhaled, forcing herself to get her nerves. “So… This is your first birthday party In a long time, huh?” She started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch raised a brow, not sure where she was going. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Haven’t had one since…” Branch wilted a little. “You know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy nodded, smiling at him sweetly. She continued. “Yeah, so y’know, I wanted it to be perfect. To be… “ She glanced at her pocket. “To be special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The troll followed her gaze, seemingly understanding what she meant. “It has been special Pops, the best birthday I’ve probably ever had.” He reassured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen snorted, pausing her speech. “Okay <em>yeah</em> obviously but it’s not like you’ve had that many. I mean--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ruin your sappy speech now Poppy.” Branch interrupted, his lips turned up in an amused smirk. Poppy’s cheeks went red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, sorry.” Poppy apologized. She huffed, finally pulling the blue gift out of her pocket, maybe with a little more force than necessary. Branch stared at the present currently clenched in her palms.</p>
<p>“So I wanted my gift to you to be special, something that I think only I could give you.” She grit her teeth, holding it out to him. With some hesitation he took it. “Don’t open it yet, I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch let out a little laugh, which knocked the wind out of her. “I’ll love whatever you give me, Poppy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy almost melted, but forced herself to continue. “It’s just… We’ve known each other for like, ever, but we’ve been like personal friends for almost a year now and…” She bit her lip, words getting stuck in her throat. Seeing how the light of the moon made his eyes shimmer, Poppy found the courage to continue.</p>
<p>“You’ve had your colors for a year and I just thought… I mean you’ve been amazing Branch… <em>Really</em> amazing.” Branches’ entire face turned a shade of purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’ve made me really happy, happier than what I thought possible.” She smiled, pointing a shy finger to the present that Branch was holding delicately. “And I wanna share that happiness with you.” She finished, then nodded, a signal that told Branch it was ok to open the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted the lid carefully, a mixture of anticipation and anxiety making Poppy almost puke. Branch let out a soft breath once he saw the boxes’ contents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dark green, seemingly handmade, hugtime bracelet. He stared at it, frozen in awe for a little too long for Poppy’s taste. Finally Branch looked to her. “<em>Pop</em>--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.” Poppy quickly interrupted. “They’re not hard to make so if you don’t want it… It won’t hurt my feelings it’ll be totally fine.” The corners of Branches’ mouth slowly turned up, watching Poppy quickly get carried away.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to give you something close to my heart, and I think you’re ready but like if you’re not then--” Branch placed a finger over Poppy’s mouth, effectively shutting her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took it away, taking a breath as he continued to examine the bracelet. Poppy was comforted by the pleasant smile resting on his face. “This is perfect, Poppy.” Branch looked to her. “The perfect party, the perfect dance, and the perfect gift, what about you isn’t perfect?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure if I actually let you answer that question you’d find a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch shook his head, taking a small step closer. “Not right now.” He took the bracelet out of the box, tossing the box away carelessly. He handed the bracelet to her, holding out his wrist. “Let’s not have another birthday without hugtime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy stood there, paralyzed for a moment. His eyes so brilliantly blue, rocking her to her very core. The utter relief that he too believed he was ready for this making Poppy feel like she might be able to fly. Carefully, Poppy took his hand, sliding the green band onto his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen smiled, holding his hand with both of hers now, just staring at the bracelet now anointing his wrist. She looked up to him, they were so close now that she had to crane her neck to meet his e yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branches’ smile widened, sending jitters up and down her spine. He pulled his hand from hers, moving to wrap his arms gently around her. Poppy quickly returned the embrace, relishing in his warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was it, Poppy was convinced. She didn’t need to give Branch a crowd, or huge presents to make the perfect birthday party. She-- Uh, <em>He</em> just needed this… Whatever <em>this</em>, was. They stood there for probably too long, but made no move to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poppy sighed, breaking the silence. “Happy birthday, Branch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Branch chuckled. “It is, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>